


Misunderstanding Among the Grey Skies

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Haddotin mention, M/M, Or naive if you will, Somewhat socially awkward Tintin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: Tchang misreads the mood between he and Tintin. Tintin can't bring himself to reciprocate Tchang's feelings because of one little reason.Short story. Tintin x Tchang





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship! It's my runner up OTP, with Haddotin being the first.
> 
> This takes place during The Blue Lotus, but in a canon divergent au where Tintin already met Haddock the same way he did in The Crab with the Golden Claws. 
> 
> I forgot Haddock wasn’t in The Blue Lotus because I first watched the 90’s Nelvana cartoons lol.

The weather was grey and rainy in Shanghai that afternoon, so Tintin and his good friend Chang were taking shelter inside the room of the little three star hotel Tintin was currently staying in. "The rain doesn't seem to be letting up, huh Chang?" he asked the Chinese boy, staring outside and listening to the rain patter against the window. He looked towards the Belgian man next to him on the pure white bed. "It doesn't sound like it," he responded. The redhaired man sighed, turning towards Chang. "I'd be out there looking for Mitsuhirato, but I have no leads as of now," he ran a hand through his quiff.

"It's alright, Tintin," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are doing your absolute best. I'm sure you will find him soon and have him punished for his crimes." The reporter grinned. "I sure hope so, Chang." Chang shifted closer to the ginger to where their knees were touching. Tintin paid no mind to this; he solely figured the younger was getting cold, allowing him to stay. The adolescent put a hand on the paler man's knee, rubbing it. Tintin regarded this as Chang consoling him further and patted the other's hand, placing his hand on top of Chang's. The brunette flushed, giving Tintin a sense of awkwardness; fearing he committed a faux pas. ' _Was that the wrong thing to do?_ ' he thought to himself. Apparently not, as Chang leaned in towards Tintin. The freckled man froze. What was he to do? Chang’s coffee colored eyes were shut. ‘ _Oh crumbs!_ ’ the realization dawning on him, now panicking a bit. ‘ _He wants me to kiss him!_ ’ The tanner boy was getting closer and closer.

The space between them was almost nonexistent. Tintin could pick up the traces of Chang's familiar scent; and reminded him, as strange as it may sound, of a home away from home. They could feel their warm breath ghosting on their faces. Tintin closed his eyes and did what he felt was natural, he could even say almost by instinct. He finally, though clumsily, closed the gap between them; their lips meeting. The teen's lips were warm, unlike the temperature outside and in the hotel room. He was the sun that the week hadn't provided, welcoming and kind. His lips were soft and supple, close to what he imagined a girl’s would feel like. The man was drawn to Chang’s boyish charms and good looks. He admired his optimism and loyalty, two of many traits they shared. It was part of why their bond was as strong as it was. But wait, wait... this wasn't right at all.

The older of the two pulled away, shame across his face. "Chang, I... I can't do this, I'm sorry," he averted the Asian's eyes, his face became a deep flush instead of his normal rosy glow. "It wouldn't be right."

Chang was taken aback. "I'm so sorry," his face paled. "Did I misunderstand?" Tintin shook his head. "No no, I do enjoy the company of men, it's just-" he was trembling, but from what exactly? "I'm bound to the captain. I don't want to give you the wrong idea," he wrung his hands. Chang's gaze shifted to the floor. "I suppose I should have seen the signs sooner that you were seeing someone." Tintin picked up the twinge of bitterness in Chang's tone. "Oh Chang," he frowned. "Please don't take it the wrong way. You're still my very, very good friend," he placed his hand on the other's, albeit somewhat cautious about this action. "One of the best I've had in years. I apologize if this ruins our friendship, even in the slightest."

Chang gave a small smile. “Thank you, Tintin. That really means a lot to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I don't know how to continue this. If I find a way, I'll fix this up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I know the Tintin fandom is dead LET ME HAVE MY FUN OK :,(( )


End file.
